


Jane Eyre and Ginger Hair

by howtogetawaywithsutter



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Book Shop AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 07:07:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3165884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howtogetawaywithsutter/pseuds/howtogetawaywithsutter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla and Laura meet at a book store, when Carmilla steps in on a conversation between Laura and her ex Danny, pretending to be Laura's girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jane Eyre and Ginger Hair

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for how mean I made Danny. I actually love her as a character, but, I don't know. It just kind of happened..

Carmilla ran her fingers across the spines of the many faded books tha lined the shelves of the quaint little secondhand book store. She took in a breath, inhaling the scent of the books surrounding her.

She never felt more at home than she did when she was in that little shop. It was wedged between a supermarket and a chemist on one of the busiest high streets in Scarborough. Right across the street was a Barnes & Noble, which meant that the little book store was left alone most of the time.

Carmilla’s fingers were skimming over the books in front of her when one caught her eye. Reaching down, she picked up a worn hardback copy of Jane Eyre. As she skimmed through the pages, the door opened, a little bell ringing throughout the shop.

She glanced up out of curiosity to see who had walked in. She couldn’t see the girl’s face, just her dirty blonde hair bobbing as she weaved through the shelves.

Shrugging, Carmilla turned her attention back to the novel she held in her hand. She had been collecting Jane Eyre books since she was eleven. It had been his father’s favorite book and he used to read bits of it to her when she was younger. When he died, it had become sort of a habit to look for copies in every book store she walked into.

So far, she had 42.

She flipped it open and started reading from a page somewhere near the middle of the book, just as she heard the ringing of the bell again. She didn’t bother to look up this time though and kept her eyes on the book.

Seconds later, a voice rang out through the store, causing Carmilla’s concentration to break.

“Laura? It is you!” The voice shrieked.

Carmilla looked around the store, only to find an overly perky ginger haired girl walking towards the blonde at the back of the store.

She tried not to smirk at the uncomfortable look that was suddenly plastered all over the shorter girl’s face. What did the tall one call her again? Laura?

“Danny… Hey.” Laura stammered.

“I’ve missed you.” The girl who was apparently called Danny said, edging towards Laura. “You know, I feel like what happened between us was more my fault.” The ginger sighed.

Carmilla noticed how turned incredulous in the blink of an eye.

“You feel like it was more your fault?” She said. “Danny, the fact that I found you in bed with some blonde girl, means that it’s entirely your fault”

Carmilla couldn’t help but wince. She knew what this Laura girl was going through. She’s been through it on more than one occasion. It’s always the blondes. She couldn’t believe that this Danny chick had the nerve to even talk to the blonde, let alone say what she just said.

“Laura, you know that didn’t mean anything.” Even from across the room, Carmilla could see tears brimming in Laura’s eyes. Without a second thought, she found herself walking towards the back of the shop. When she reached them, she walked right up to Laura and put her arm around the smaller girl’s waist.

“Hey babe. I couldn’t find that Veronica Roth chick you were talking about.” She started, hoping that Laura would catch on to what she was trying to do. “To be honest, she’s probably too mainstream for this place.” She said jokingly.

Laura looked up at her, confusion clear on her face. The only thing running through Carmilla’s head was ‘shit’.

“Who’s your friend?” She asked, gesturing towards the tall one, hoping to god that Laura would catch on.

Within seconds, Laura seemed to register what she was doing.

“Oh right. Babe, this is Danny.”

Carmilla stretched the hand that wasn’t around Laura’s waist out to greet Danny.

“Carmilla. It’s nice to meet you Danny.” She faked enthusiasm before turning back to Laura again. “So Creampuff, for dinner, I was thinking I could take you to that Italian place on Queens. You know, the one with the amazing mozzarella sticks.”

Carmilla felt Laura’s arm snake around her torso, and in turn, the scowl that was plastered across Danny’s face. Before Laura could get a word out, Danny piped up.

“I didn’t know you were dating anyone Laura.” She said resentment dripping from her words.

“What did you expect Danny? It’s been over a year.” Laura quipped.

Carmilla saw the opportunity to make this cheater squirm, so she took it.  
“Wait,” She said, faking sudden realisation, “Is this.. Danny, Danny?”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Danny asked accusingly.

Carmilla stepped in front of Laura slightly until she was standing between the two strangers.

“It means, Laura doesn’t want you anymore Danny. You broke her heart. I think you should leave.”

She didn’t see Laura walk forward to stand beside her until she felt their fingers intertwine and laura squeeze her hand slightly.

“Carmilla’s right Danny. You broke my fucking heart, now just when I’m finally happy again, you think you can just waltz back into my life? No way.”

The ginger girl looked incredulously between the pair of them for a moment.

“Fine Laura. I hope you’ll be very happy with leather pants over there.” She shot, bitter sarcasm enveloping her words.

Before Carmilla could come back with another snarky comment, she turned and left the shop, leaving nothing but a ringing bell behind her.

She turned to Laura, who was looking at her smirking.

“Sorry about that. I couldn’t help but overhear your conversation and I just thought..” She started explaining herself, but stopped when Laura squeezed her hand. The hand she was still holding.

“Thank you.” Was the first thing Laura said to her.

Carmilla glanced down at their hands , fingers still intertwined. She laughed nervously and pulled her hand back to run her fingers through her hair.

“I’ll be going then.” She started.

Just as she started turning away, Laura puller her back gently by the arm.

“I feel like I should properly thank you. For, you know, saving my ass from my ex and all.” Laura smirked. “How about we go grab some coffee or something?”

Carmilla grinned. This girl was cute. Okay, really cute, and she was asking her out for coffee. She could feel her cheeks turning birght red, which was totally ruining her bad girl cred.

“Yeah I’d like that.” She smiled. “Let me just pay for this and we can head out.” She said, reaching for the copy of Jane Eyre that she had dropped on the nearest shelf.

“Ooh, Jane Eyre.Sophisticated woman. I like it.” Laura winked as they walked up to the cash register at the front of the shop.

Carmilla just grinned. She wasn’t quite up to spilling the tragic story behind the book. Not quite.

Who knows. Maybe one day.


End file.
